Forget Me Nots
by xSushii
Summary: In the midst of glory and fame, two idols may find that the only escape and link to reality from their everyday life could lie in a girl just months away from her own timely death. -TITLE CHANGE FROM "Amnesia Sakura". SasuxSakuxNaru
1. Fate

First Revision. Done. :) Formerly known as 'Amnesia Sakura'.

Full Summary: In the midst of glory and fame, two idols may find that the only escape and link to reality from their everyday life could lie in a girl just months away from her own timely death. But keeping their Idols secrets become more difficult with the help of their growing popularity, fangirls and pestering paparazzi. Can Naruto and Sasuke maintain their secret? Or will it be too late to even tell...?!

Genre: Romance, Humor, Tragedy, Slice of Life, Harem

Copyright Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

**Forget Me Nots**

By xSushiixCooki3zx

_Prologue - Fate_

* * *

_-The best of men cannot suspend their fate:_

_The good die early, and the bad die late. - Daniel Defoe-_

There were many things Sasuke hated. Certain things, little things, big things, even some stupid things that didn't make sense to other regular people but to Sasuke-it was like taboo. Like how one of the workers never seemed to properly tune the G string on his bass right. How the market down the street never sold as many tomatoes as it should. How he would sometimes wake up the next morning and realize that 5 pairs of his boxers had gone missing and only find that he had forgotten to lock his windows the previous night.

Certain, little, big and stupid things like these were only just some of the things Sasuke hated. You could say his list of hated things could go on and on. It most likely did.

He just added another one to it.

Autograph signings.

The ebony haired man let out a grumble underneath his breath as he reached out for the _100th_-no maybe _200th_ picture of himself as he scribbled what read to be his name in the corner of the picture. By now it seemed more to be a scribble than anything else.

"Get up Sasuke-Kun and smile for the camera!"

The boy sent a chilling glare over to the suited man who was calling out to him with that annoying suffix. The dressed man flinched in return and smiled sheepishly before motioning Sasuke to stand.

Yes, of course Autograph signings was becoming a close first on his list of _Hated Things_. The blaring music of the stereo in his ears ringing his new single, endless lines of anxious girls making him sign paper after paper, hours in the heated sun and taking billions of pictures with those blinding flashes.

Sasuke sighed once more and twitched his lips up in what seem to be a half smile. He squinted his eyes before getting his sight back after the flash went off. His scorn adorning his face once more.

'_A close first, a close first.' _He repeated in his head, trying to keep his cool and resisting the temptation to just walk away and hide in the air-conditioned limo. **Forever.**

If Autograph signings weren't the first Hated Thing on his list, It definitely was a _certain annoying_ _blonde_ screaming from the top of his lungs-

"Sasuke-Teme! I'm Herrrreeee!"

Kill. Him. Now.

The crowd of waiting girls squealed in unison as a bouncing, orange cladded boy made his way to the front of the line and stopping right in front of the heavily glaring 'Sasuke-Teme'.

Could this day get any worse?

"Sasuke! I heard you were doing autograph signings in Tokyo so I came to see if it was true!" The blonde boy reached over the table to grab the scorning brunette in a tight headlock.

"Who would've thought Mr. I-hate-life-entirely-and-like-to-frown-all-day would actually be happily signing-" Sasuke threw another glare.

"Scratch that, _Willingly-_" Glare.

"_Approvingly_-" Glare.

"You came didn't you?! Anyways who would've thought you'd actually come to an event like this!" Sasuke sighed as he pulled himself out of the brute headlock.

"More like forced to, _Naruto-Baka_." Naruto frowned, his eye twitching with annoyance.

"I'm not stupid! you TEME."

"Then don't use that annoying nickname in public you _Baka_."

Before the two could continue their pointless argument the well dressed man from before stepped in, grabbing them both into another headlock.

"Boys, Boys! Settle down. Don't want to upset the ladies now do we?" With that the man shot a wink to the crowd of girls who gave their own winks and waves back.

"Jiraiya-Henta-!" The man tightened his grip on the choking loudmouth, who tried to escape but was rendered useless.

"Narutooo. If you dare use that nickname in public, I swear I will cut off all you future tours and..." Jiraiya lowered his head near the blonde boy's ear and whispered;

"I will cut all Ramen funds. **All of it.**" Naruto buckled and lowered his head in disappointment.

"Yes sir..."

Jiraiya grinned and released the two strangling boys from his deadly grip. He patted Naruto on the back.

"Good! Now while you're here, you might as well grab a seat and start signing some aut-o-graphs for the ladiesss!" With this, the ebony haired star whipped his head at his perverted manager who was currently once again winking at the crowd of fans.

"No way."

"Yes way! Now go. The sooner you finish, the sooner you can leave!" Jiraiya pushed the two boys back in their chairs in front of the long table once more, stuffing permanent markers in their hands.

"Work hard now!" With a last wink, Jiraiya escaped before he would bear the wrath of the deadly idol.

The endless cycle began again.

Sasuke grabbed another photo, quickly signing his scribble in the corner, and then handing it back to the fan without another word. He glanced at the bubbly boy beside him, who was grinning happily while posing with two other fans for a picture. Sasuke leaned over and stuck two of his fingers behind the blonde boy's head as the camera went off with a _'click'_. The two fans giggled as they had witnessed what Sasuke had done and quickly showed the clueless Naruto the evidence of their giggles. Naruto puffed his cheeks out and turned to glare at the smugly smirking boy who continued his job, pretending like nothing happened. Naruto grinned anyways.

Maybe today was bearable.

"Your back from your tour already?" Surprisingly, It was Sasuke who had started the conversation first.

"Yeah, I had a run in with Kiba and...things didn't go so well." The blonde sheepishly smiled, not making eye contact with Sasuke. He noticed it.

"Well, he isn't one of the most '_brightest_' people in the world..." He commented. Making Naruto fill with energy once more as he quickly turned to Sasuke with a raised fist.

"I know! When we get back to school I swear I'm **SO **kicking his ass!" Determination filled his eyes as he jabbed his fist into the palm of his other hand. Sasuke smirked again.

"But if we are talking about 'bright' people, you sure are _way_ on the top of that list." He remarked sarcastically, dodging a punch in the arm easily from Naruto. He then flicked the blonde's cheek who flinched in return.

"If you're going to let him punch you so easily, make sure Its at least not on your face, Baka." Naruto who was holding his bandaged cheek grinned and stuck his thumb up.

"No worries! I punched him straight in the _nose_ anyways." Naruto laughed proudly. One's face was very important in show business after all, taking care of appearances is always a must.

Naruto's laugh died down into a low hum. He then frowned as he placed his head onto his supporting hand as he reached for another piece of paper.

"Ya' know. I never thought this would be so hard..." He commented as he handed his fan another autograph. Sasuke raised a surprised brow.

"The all-mighty Naruto is actually being negative? The world must be ending as we speak." Naruto stuck out his tongue at his own negative friend.

"No way! All that hard work is worth it for something like this!" To emphasize, Naruto quickly signed the next paper, and even gave one of his fans a tight hug and grin. Sasuke scoffed a little.

"But ya' know. It could just get a little hard sometimes, like with that stupid mutt Kiba..." Naruto spit to the ground and raised another fist to the sky, cursing the 'mutt'.

"But how great would it be If we could go to a regular school-with regular girls!"

"You're starting to hang around with Jiraiya too much..."

"And do regular things, without annoying paparazzi hanging around your ass like flies all the time. To be a regular person...oh whatta life!"

"Well it's way too late to be a 'regular person'. Regular people don't have to do this," He pointed to the signed papers.

"And 'regular people' especially don't have _that._" He pointed to the crowd of fans still waiting anxiously in line. Naruto stuck out his tongue again at Sasuke as he waved him off.

"Yeah, yeah I know. But it _wasn't always_ like this either. Ahh just a taste of normality would just be great! Its been awhile since i've even had to pay for my own bowl of Ramen! Not that I'm complaining. But i've lost the feeling of just being with_ normal_ people." Naruto let out an exaggerated sigh as he leaned back in his folding chair. He glanced at Sasuke.

"Don't you want to go back to being a 'normal' person, Teme?" Sasuke twitched his eye at the annoying nickname. But then let out his own sigh and thought for a while before answering seriously.

"I never want to go back to being a normal person."

Venom stuck to his words. Naruto even threw a suspicious and surprised look at him. In all the years he had knew Sasuke, he had never heard him reply in such an icy tone. Even if Sasuke was one to be a rather cold person, his tone was different. Deadly even.

Naruto patted the brooding boy on the back hard, who in return glared at him in the corner of his eyes. Naruto grinned back.

"You sly dog you, you just want to keep all the girls to yourself don't cha'!?" Naruto quickly dodged a punch from the brunette. He laughed loudly as he relieved the tension that had built from the previous conversation.

"Haha! I never thought that was the real you Sasuke! A little scary if you ask me-" He dodged another fast punch, just stopping a hair away from his face. Naruto slowly pushed the angry boy's fist down, his face lighting up with an idea.

"Hey, Teme! Why don't we go visit Tsunade-Baa-Chan and Kakashi-Sensei?" Sasuke scoffed at the blonde again.

"You mean at that old hospital near Yokohama? No way." Naruto scowled at his childhood friend and how he can be so negative about everything sometimes.

"C'monnn! Its not like we're far away from it here! We can practically walk it!"

"Why would you want to visit that old run down place anyway?"

"To get a little taste of that old normality we once had! C'mon, it'll be fun!"

"Being with you anywhere, is not exactly my definition of _fun_."

"Maybe if you take that pole thats stuck in your ass maybe you'd be more open to having fun..."

"What was that?"

"Nothing! But anyways Sasuke we really should-"

"Hey you girls! Stop fighting and hurry up and sign my picture you chicken butt man and whiskered pansy!" The two idols turned quickly to face the insulting voice who dared to nickname them, they found a little boy-maybe around the age of ten.

He stared at them with irritated eyes and frown. Tapping his little foot impatiently waiting. He was only as tall the table itself, his hair sticking up wildly in spikes with a bandana wrapped around his forehead. His eyes were dark brown and with an annoyed spark in them, his small nose adorned a small bandage across the bridge. The most eye-catching thing wasn't the long blue scarf he wore, even if it was the middle of July, But it was the long white-blue speckled hospital gown he wore. One of the security guards came up to the little boy and grabbed him by the arm before he could hand the Idols the picture in his hand.

"Little boy, are you even supposed to be out of bed right now?" The guard questioned before yanking him away from the long table. The little boy struggled in the man's vice grip.

"Let go of me! I have to get this signed!" The boy complained. Before the guard could take the boy away, Naruto grabbed the guard's hand, motioning for him to let go.

"It's fine, he's with us." Naruto explained to the guard who then let go off the wiggling boy. The boy once released, stuck his tongue out to the guard before turning around and shaking his bottom to him.

"Yeah! you heard him, I'm with them!" Naruto laughed at the boy's antics, he ruffled the boy's hair.

"Whats your name, kid?" The boy glanced angrily as he pressed his hands against his hair, trying to tame his now even more wild hair. With a huff the boy hesitantly replied;

"Konohamaru..." Naruto shot him another smile.

"Konohamaru, huh? Well I'm Naruto and this is Sa-"

"I already know who you are! and that's why I need you two to sign this!" The boy slammed the piece of paper in his hands on the table. It was neither a picture of Sasuke, or Naruto. But staring back at them was a picture of a sea of blue. Looking closely, the sea turned into specks of small flowers roaming the green grass with specks of small yellow plotting in the middle. The picture's right edges torn and crumpled, the picture was most likely from a catalog itself. The two glanced at Konohamaru skeptically. This wasn't the average photo of themselves or even magazine page featuring an article about them. So why would he want them to sign a picture of something totally off topic?

"Why do you want us to sign this?"

"Thats not important. Just hurry up and sign this!" Konohamaru demanded immpatiently as he slammed his little hand onto the table. Sasuke gave a small glare to the small boy and grabbed the picture off the table.

"Brat." He muttered, scribbling his name messily over the blue flowers. He wanted this stupid signing session to be done and over with. Konohamaru shot him a glare of his own.

"I heard that."

Sasuke handed the picture to Naruto but before the blonde wrote down his own name, Naruto capped his marker off and crossed his arms sternly and shot the confused boy a playful grin.

"Why don't you tell me first why you want us to sign a picture of flowers? Then I'll sign." The boy opened his mouth to protest, but then shut it quickly as he glanced away from the idol. He obliged.

"Its for a girl..." The boy muttered lowly.

"Your girlfriend?"

A bright red blush crossed the young boy's face who shook his head feverishly.

"N-no! She a...a friend..." He replied sheepishly as he played with his tiny fingers. If they hadn't seen his demanding, stubborn side before, they might've actually said this kid could have actually been kind of cute. Konohamaru glanced back at the cheeky idol in front of him.

"A-Anyways. I need you to sign this because that's her favorite flower." Naruto glanced at the picture in front of him again.

"These small blue flowers?" Konohamaru shot the blonde a '_duh, are you serious?' _look, all sign of his blush gone.

"Their Forget Me Nots!" Naruto shot him a confused look.

"Forge me nots?"

"Forget me nots, Baka." Sasuke corrected, in which the blonde gave him a sarcastic 'thanks' in return. Naruto then uncapped his marker and signed next to the brunettes name.

"But a picture of her favorite flower? thats cheap Ochibi, remember to pick up some real ones when you go see her." Naruto winked, acting like the 'ladies' man he was. Konohamaru huffed and puffed his cheeks out.

"Their not that easy to find in Japan you know! Plus...plus who would buy that shut-in idiot f-flowers anyways?" He huffed again, his last reason was a quick lie that rolled off the top of his head.

"Hey now, you're not being nice to your girlfriend. If your not nice I'll end up stealing her away from-" Just then a piece of white in the corner of the ripped catalog picture caught Naruto's attention. Naruto flipped over the picture, finding another one stapled on the back and crudely drawn with crayon. The picture was of a single girl, in the middle of a valley of colorful flowers, or so Naruto guessed and a giant white block behind the girl in the corner in the left. The girl in the picture wore a long white robe, similar to Konohamaru's he guess she was also a patient at the same hospital as him, maybe even the same age. But what Naruto noticed automatically was the strange color the girl's hair was drawn with.

Konohamaru snatched the pictures away from the blonde before he could look take another look at it again, making sure his eyes weren't playing tricks on him.

"Thanks losers! I'll make it up to ya' someday!" With that, Konohamaru turned around to make a quick leave. The two watched dumbfounded as the little mysterious boy disappeared into the crowd.

He sure came as quick as he did leave.

Sasuke for the tenth time sighed. Falling back into the endless loop of the day as he reached for another waiting fan's picture. Naruto followed suit, chuckling at the weird but memorable experience he just had with their little boy fan.

"What was underneath that picture?" Sasuke shot the boy a weird glance, hoping it would maybe stop his endless giggles.

"It was a pretty cute picture. It was of his little girlfriend, but there was something off about that picture."

"What?" Naruto gave another cheeky grin.

"Her hair was pink."

* * *

"Okay Sakura, I need you to breath in and out for me."

The girl sitting on the ledge of her hospital bed, nodded her head as she obediently followed her doctor's instructions. The doctor held the stethoscope closely over the girl's chest, then moved it to her back. The girl shivered slightly at the smooth coolness that glided over her soft skin. No matter how many times she got her weekly checkup, she could never get used to how cold the instruments could be. Feeling the slight quaver, the doctor glanced up to the girl cautiously.

"Are you okay?" The pinkette nodded her head and gave a slight wave.

"I'm fine Tsunade-Sensei, You're overreacting." She said reassuringly. Tsunade in return shook her head as she set down the stethoscope and jotted a few notes onto the clipboard in her hand.

"A doctor can never 'overreact', especially when it comes to her patients," she glanced at the petite girl.

"_Or_ her own favorite goddaughter." The busty woman ruffled the girl's hair lovingly. Sakura pouted, but let out a smile anyways.

"I'm _fine_. But I know if I ever start acting up, you'll be the first to be here by my side." Tsunade gave her another smile.

"Try not to strain yourself when going outside." Tsunade warned as she turned to make her leave. Sakura pouted at the doctors retreating back.

"Its fine. Its not like I can go anywhere anyways..." She replied quietly. The blonde glanced back at her quickly.

"What was that?" Sakura just smiled softly.

"Nothing!" She lied. Sakura sighed deeply as the woman finally left. With that the pinkette fell back into bed and landing with a soft thud. Her green eyes bore into the white ceiling before kicking her heel backward, successfully hitting the hiding patient underneath.

"Ouch!"

"Konohamaru, get out of there." Sakura sat up too look at the little brown headed boy as he emerged from his hiding spot, he rubbed his head and frowned.

"Stupid woman, didn't have to kick me." Sakura glared her eyes a little.

"Imagine what Tsunade would've done to you if she found out that you left the hospital grounds!" Konohamaru crossed arms. He stared at his muddy feet and dirty gown.

"Yeah but I did it for you though." He muttered. Sakuras small glare turned into surprise.

"What did you do for me?" The boy grinned as he reached into his gown pocket, revealing a folded piece of paper. He quickly unfolded the paper and raised it eye-level to the Sakura.

"I got you an autograph from some famous people! No need to thank me." He said smugly, rubbing his finger underneath his nose. Sakura glanced at the blue picture staring back at her, a valley of small blue flowers, and in the corner was what seemed to be the autographs of the famous people Konohamaru talked about. She squinted in an attempt to read the names but she could only make out a few of the kanjis. "Na and Sa", that didn't help her.

"What do ya' think? I travelled all the way to Tokyo to get this-" Suddenly, the boy was caught in a bear hug. He blushed, but didn't push her away. Sakura patted the little boys head. She was moved by how much he had thought about her.

"Thanks, How'd you know those are my favorite?" Letting the boy go, she took the picture and placed it next to her bedside window. Though the picture was beautiful, her eyes couldn't wander anywhere else but those scribbles in the corner. Konohamaru plopped himself onto the floor, crossing his legs so he was sitting indian style in front of Sakura.

"You're always talking about them...Sorry I couldn't get you real ones though." The boy thought about what that blonde idol had told him. Maybe it was better if he did find some Forget Me Nots. Sakura just shook her head and smiled at the worried boy.

"This is enough for me, but why did you go through all that trouble of getting autographs?" Konohamaru sat straight up and raised his head as he acted high and mighty.

"I've seen them on Tv! Their both really famous. And I heard they would be giving free autographs in Tokyo. Aren't you happy getting a famous persons autograph?" He ended with a grin. Sakura just laughed at his simpleness.

"I don't watch much Tv, so who are they?" Konohamaru's act dropped and he drooped his head down. Out of all the things, he forgot the people who had even signed the picture!

"Ahaa...about that...I don't know." He felt defeated. But the pinkette rubbed his head lovingly anyways and he looked up at her with little tears in the corner of his eyes. She looked at him with reassuring eyes.

"Its the thought that counts, thanks again." The boys face lit up with hope again as he scratched the back of his head.

"Don't worry though! I'll figure it out soon. I owe them one anyways, and when I do i'll make them come visit you for sure!" With that the boy quickly stood up and left with a cheeky grin. Down the hall Sakura could hear some of the nurses scream at the running boy, complaining about how dirty he was and how it wasn't safe to run in the halls. Sakura giggled to herself and once again turned at the crumpled picture.

"Nasa..." She would have to work with only those Kanjis until she could figure out the messy names. Sakura laid herself down onto her stiff bed and continued to stare at the picture.

"Those people must be nice." She could only imagine what those famous people must have thought when they saw a little boy in a hospital gown asking them for their signature. She smiled at the thought and closed her eyes, letting the sun from her window warm her eyelids.

"I want to meet them."

_End._

* * *

End! :) I'm excited i actually got to finish revising this story! out of all my stories this one was the one that got the least amount of reviews so hopefully it might get some more. But i understand why-the last one was so badly written and rushed! so ill make sure to take my time with this one.

I know you guys are thinking "oh my goshhh Sushii this chapter it so slow!" well patience! it will actually go by faster than you think. I made this chapter specifically showing the problems Naruto and Sasuke go through when being famous, and how some normality might be a nice change from the lives. And how a twist of fate that they meet Sakuras Konohamaru. I hope all of you are excited to the next chapters!

* * *

**Next Chapter of Forget Me Nots: Destiny.**

Sasuke sighed as he dragged his back down the bench seat. Why couldn't girls just be more simple? He glared at the taunting bright flowers in moonlight, then at the heavy veil of rain as it dropped across the flowers petals. All he wanted to do at the moment was just hide at home and forget all contact he had at all with the other sex.

Sasuke let out another dragged sigh as he ran his fingers through his wild hair. He reached into his pockets looking for his pack of cigarettes. Though he tried to quit many times before, he figured this time was an exception as he was in dire need of one. Taking one out of its pack he placed it between his lips and continued his search in another pocket for his lighter. But before he could even feel the cool metal a sweet voice popped up behind him.

"Are you lost? I'm Sakura."


	2. Destiny

Full Summary: In the midst of glory and fame, two idols may find that the only escape and link to reality from their everyday life could lie in a girl just months away from her own timely death. But keeping their Idols secrets become more difficult with the help of their growing popularity, fangirls and pestering paparazzi. Can Naruto and Sasuke maintain their secret? Or will it be too late to even tell...?!

Genre: Romance, Humor, Tragedy, Slice of Life, Harem

Copyright Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

**Forget Me Nots**

By xSushii

_Chapter 1 - Destiny_

* * *

_-Destiny grants us our wishes, but in its own way, in order to _

_give us something beyond our wishes.- Johann Wolfgang von Goethe-_

-Beep Beep-

-Beep Beep-

A groan escaped the covers, as a hand peeked out to reach the sleek mobile phone on the bedside table. The boy underneath glanced at the bright screen and squinted in attempt to read the name. He pushed his dark locks back as he sat up from the comfort of sheets, hitting the answer button while keeping the phone a good distance away from his ear.

"Sasuke-teme! Good Morn-"

-Beep-

It must be the morning haze that made him answer the phone in the first place. Sasuke grabbed the heavy sheets and buried himself in it once more and let out a sigh of relief as he tried to fall back a deep slumber.

-Beep Beep-

-Beep Beep-

-Beep-

Damnit.

"Go away."

"Woah, someones a _little_ cranky this morning." Sasuke sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose in an attempt to ease his pounding headache from the lack of sleep the blonde was causing him.

"What do you want?" Hearing the buzz of a busy street in the background, he could only wonder how the whiskered boy could be up so early in the morning. Sasuke glanced at the clock beside him.

1:02pm. Close enough.

"I'm at the hospital! Meet me up." Sasuke sat up.

"Did you hurt yourself again?" He could hear Naruto chuckle over the phone.

"No! I'm at the ol' hospital, you know the one I'm talking about, to visit Tsunade-Obaa-Chan. Hurry up and get your ass over here so we can-"

-Beep-

Sasuke threw the phone aside on the bed as he again buried himself into his warm sheets.

-Beep Beep-

-Beep-

"Dammit Naruto! No I don't wanna go to that stupid hospital with you!"

"Excuse me? Just who do you think your talking to?" Sasuke froze. That wasn't Naruto at all. He sighed as he replied monotonous to the high pitched voice.

"Hi Ino..."

"Yeah _'Hi Ino'_, You know your _girlfriend _who you left stranded at the party last night. Where the hell were you?"

The dark haired boy scratched the back of his head as he continued to drone out the irritated girl. He cursed to himself inwardly, he knew he had forgotten something when he got home that night. Its not like he was infatuated with going to that party, it just so happened his girlfriend loved them enough to make an entrance to every single one. And it just so happened that when she was going; it was already a must Sasuke had to come. Or else-

"Sasuke? Hello! Are you listening at all? I swear sometimes you can really drone a person out, You know what if i did that to you? You wouldn't be so happy would you? Hello? Sasuke!"

It was going to be a long day.

* * *

The blonde closed his phone with a 'tsk' as he squinted at the glaring white building in front of him. He couldn't help but grin to himself as a feeling of nostalgia came back. Its been eight years since the last time he walked through those glass doors with his cranky companion.

"That bastard is missing out. Its his lost!" He ensured himself, positioning his dark sunglasses and top hat perfectly. He popped the collar of his long trench coat. It was the perfect disguise.

With an exciting hop in his step, Naruto took no time to waste as he quickly entered the air conditioned building. Immediately, the rush of the afternoon hospital hours struck him. The ring of multiple office phones echoed through the room, the clanks of moving hospital beds and wheelchairs, the buzzing side chatter of people in the waiting area, and all the movement of rushing doctors and nurses quickly speed walking room to room. Naruto, who was clearly in the middle of the room causing some traffic jams, scratched that back of his confused. How exactly was he going to find Tsunade again? He didn't have a plan of action whatsoever, considering he just thought today of all days would be good to come and visit.

It was Saturday. You dumb butt.

Naruto quickly scanned the room again. He glanced at the busy reception desk, where a tall dark tanned man with blonde hair pulled back was angrily answering five different phone calls. The blondes face lit up with an idea. Dodging many of the workers (actually bumping into most of them) Naruto quickly made his way to the crowded reception desk. Pushing through the crowd, he panted as he accomplished his challenge to actually make it to the front. He rang the bell on the tall desk, feeling short for a moment as he could only peek over it. With no one answer, Naruto continued ringing the bell over and over and screamed.

"Excuse me! Yeah I need to see Tsunade-Obaa-Chan? Hello! Hellooooo-"

The tanned man from before quickly whipped his head around while holding 3 different phones. The man slammed a gigantic hand on the bell and towered over the culprit of the constant annoying ringing.

"WHAT. CAN. I. HELP. YOU. WITH. SUSPICIOUS. LOOKING. MAN?" The man sneered dirtily at the whiskered boy who quickly shrunk underneath the desk scared for his life.

"Y-yeah...I need to s-see Tsuande? Is she in?"

"SHES BUSY." With that, the tall man went back to his work, pretending like the blonde didn't even exist. The idol sneered at the cold attitude the man gave him and jumped up bravely as he reached over to ring the bell again.

Hes an idiot.

"YEAH EXCUSE ME? I NEED TO SEE TSUNADE." With another quick whip around, the same tall blonde man leered over to lower himself eye level to the brave idol. After a minute of exchanging dirty looks to each other, the man grabbed a post-it and scribbled something down. Naruto watched curiously at the quick scribbles before the man quickly slapped the post-it onto the blondes face.

"Tell er' Killer Bee sent ya!" Naruto blinked and then grinned as he waved goodbye to the man who only just threw another dirty look before going back to his work.

Naruto excitedly pushed his way through the crowd and hopped into the elevator. Taking the askew post-it off his sunglasses, he quickly read over the messily written note.

'_Room 201' _It must be her office number. Naruto grinned as he poked at the man in front of the elevator buttons.

"Second floor please!"

* * *

Shizune sighed as she filled the small empty bottle with two red colored pills.

It was only her first week working at the Konoha Hospital and already she was dead tired. Running on three hours of sleep and the rest on screams and complaints of her patients and co-workers, she was stuck on the duty of administering pills. She sighed dreadfully again, she never thought being a nurse in a hospital could be _this _challenging. She involuntarily felt the chills run up her spine as she pictured her busty blonde boss screaming at her for not doing her job properly.

"And now i'm stuck on delivering pill duty..." The woman muttered sadly, Shizune continued pushing the cart filled with trays of medicine down the hall with dragged feet. When a sudden 'ding' of the elevator made her stop and automatically turn around. She sweatdropped. A suspicious looking character dressed in a long trench coat, top hat and sunglasses came sprinting at her with such speed yelling;

"Tsunadeee! Guess whos hereee!?"

Shizune spun around and defended her medicine cart. She raised her hands and shook her head in an attempt to signal the speedy boy to stop.

"Stop! Theres no running in the halls-!"

With a sudden collision the two toppled over and pushed the medicine cart a good ten feet away. The blonde, who just happened to land on some cushion, sat up and took his ridiculous top hat off as he rubbed his sore head.

"Ow! That really hurt! Its good thing i'm fine or else Jiraiya-hentai would-HOLY SHIT. I just killed someone!"

Looking down in fear, Naruto quickly grabbed the unconscious brunette by her shoulders and shook her violently.

"Oh my god! Their gonna kill me! Please wake up! please wake up!" Tears of fear brimmed in the whiskered boys face as he began to panic. Standing up, he looked around quickly in search for a plan.

"I gotta hide the body! My career as an Idol is overrr! The presses are gonna write a huge documentary going 'Naruto, Your favorite lovable Idol actually a vicious KILLER?'! What do I do?!" In the midst of his overly imaginative dream, he glanced at the innocent medicine cart and then to the unconscious nurse. He looked back to back over and over until an idea suddenly popped into his head.

"Ahaa!" Acting like a genius, the blonde quickly ran over to the medicine cart and pulled it back. Adjusting it on the side of the laying nurse, he then placed her arms in a dramatic pose. He smiled at himself proudly.

"Now it looks like the cart killed her!" With that, Naruto got up and walked away from scene as he skipped on over to Tsunade's office. Right at the door, Naruto was about to turn the handle before he stopped mid moment and turned around. His eyes slanted as he looked at the nurse down the quiet hallway.

"Too suspicious." He ran back quickly and carefully; making sure he didn't cause another disaster. He again examined the nurse and the cart as he snapped his fingers.

"Plan B." He lowered himself to the nurse and gulped. A deep scarlet blush crossed his face as he slowly reached for the first button of the nurses uniform. Closing his eyes (though he peeked through one), the clumsy blonde undid the first button.

'_Forgive me...!'_

* * *

Pink tresses fell into her vision as she quickly pulled them back behind her ear. Sakura sat in her room peacefully, reading her favorite novel and enjoying the summer breeze that slipped around her, bringing in the fresh scent of flowers from the first floor garden. Green eyes glanced away from the pages to look outside to the colorful batch. She softly smiled as she enjoyed the bright scene. Patches of reds, blues, yellows, oranges and purples covered the whole grassy green field. Each blowing in the soft summer wind as the leaves on the oak trees rustled along. It was her favorite view, considering it was mostly her only view. She closed the big book and sighed as she placed it on top of her lap. Though no matter how much she looked she could never get sick of the view, knowing her godmother went through all the hassle just to make a garden specifically for her. But even with that thought, Sakura couldn't help but feel...like she was going through the same everyday pattern.

And then she heard three knocks on her door.

Sakura looked away to stare at the dark shadow through her door window.

"Shizune-san?" It was around the time she was delivered her daily medicine. She watched as the tall shadow shifted. Was Shizune always that height?

"Y-Yes...? I'm Shizune." A high pitched voice rang and Sakura stared confused. The voice almost sounded forced; and much too high of that of a girl. It definitely wasn't Shizune.

"Come in!" Hesitantly, Sakura watched as the door slowly slid open halfway. She tilted her head to the right, hoping to get a better view of what she was to expect. She spotted a blonde hairy leg peek out of the door.

Either this woman didn't know what shaving was, or it was a guy. Sakura guessed the later.

"H-here i-is your medicine...deary." Deary? An arm carrying a silver tray then slipped in. The pinkette let out a soft giggle.

"Oh no Shizune-san, You have to come in and give it to me. I can't get out of bed." She coaxed, hearing a whispered cuss, the fake voice then replied;

"O-Okay, I'm coming in. B-but I'm awfully shy today...can you close your eyes for me?" Sakura kept in her giggles as she placed her hands over her eyes.

"Okay, my eyes are closed!" She heard the door fully slide open, with the clack of heels traveling slowly and steady towards her, Sakura tried her best to keep the urge of peeking back. The sound of plastic cups glide against the metal tray rung to her left as the mysterious person placed the tray onto her bedside table. She could hear the heavy breathing, followed with another soft cuss as she heard the rolling of medicine tablets on the tray. In a loud shuffle, the person quickly poured the medicine back into their cups. Sakura smiled, she guessed this person was extremely clumsy.

"I'm done deary, you can-" Before the blonde could make his escape, a small hand grabbed him by his dress.

"Hey, you're not Shizune-san. What are you doing here?" Naruto stiffed up in fear as he quickly spun around and got to his knees. Sakura stared at the bowing man, stifling her chuckles as she fully got a view of the boy, clad in the nurses hospital dress and white heels. The buttons on the dress were askew and sticking out, as his frame couldn't hold the dress, and the heels on his feet only fit half on.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry! You see I ran into this nurse- and I started to panic- and then theres gonna be papers about me- and then my career will end- and then I won't have anymore Ramen- and then-"

Sakura raised her hand to stop the blabbering blonde who only looked up to her in confusion. He was ready for her to tell the nearest person about his crime. She only smiled kindly at him.

"Stop, I don't know what is going on, but this is pretty funny." She pointed to his attire and giggled. Seeing her bright smile, Naruto quickly got up from his position and grabbed her hands into his.

"So you're not gonna tell on me right?" He asked happily in which she shook her head no. She then glanced at her bedside table, looking at the messily placed pills. The pinkette gave the boy a serious frown.

"You gave me the wrong medicine..." His face dropped, and he quickly went back into his fetal position on the floor.

"I'm sorry!" Sakura smiled as she grabbed the pills and glass of water on the tray. For some reason, she just loved to mess with him. She thought his reactions were over the top hilarious.

"Get up, I was just kidding." She popped the pills into her mouth and gulped down the water. Once down, she let out a small wince and then smiled again as the blonde got up from the floor.

"You really hate that medicine don't you?" He commented. She waved him off as she place the empty cup back onto the tray.

"I'm use to it, But from what you were saying before, what is Ramen?" Changing the subject, she watched as the whiskered boys mouth hung agape for a second. He grabbed a stool nearby and sat next to her, as if he was about to have a long conversation about Ramen.

"What is Ramen?! You must be an under deprived girl! Ramen is the worlds number one food. How could you not have heard about it?" She sweatdropped at how the boy could speak so passionately about Ramen.

"I've never had any." He gave her an unbelieveable look, he then looked behind him to the microwave on a table in the corner of the room. She watched as he gave her the most gigantic toothy grin she had ever seen.

"Why don't I bring you some next time?" Sakura couldn't help but smile back, his grin was contagious.

"I'd really like that but...I don't know how I would feel about a stranger visiting me." She joked, giving him a raised eyebrow showing her 'suspicion'. He gave her a confused look, believing her for a second before he caught on.

"Oh! My name is Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki!" He answered cheerfully. Then, a sudden feeling of regret showered over him.

He just revealed his true identity to a random person who he just met. Well its not like his nurse disguise was that good anyways.

Naruto cringed as he watched the pink haired girl. Waiting for her to scream and tell the whole building there was an idol in her room.

"Naruto? My name is Sakura Haruno. Its good to meet you." Naruto stared at her in surprise as she gave him a genuine smile.

"Is...something the matter Naruto-san?" Sakura gave him a confused look as he quickly shook his head no. A small blush adorning his cheeks while he scratched the back of his sheepishly.

"N-nothings wrong! And Naruto is fine." She shared another smile again and nodded her head. A warm breeze flowing into the room, fluttering pink and blonde locks.

"So...what happened to the _real_ Shizune-san?"

* * *

Naruto sighed dreamily as he fell into the comfort of his cushions.

Best. Day. Ever.

Aside from the angry receptionist, and almost killing an innocent nurse, he still could say it was one of the best days of his life. He smiled goofily as he rolled in his sheets, his thought always appearing back to the colors of pink and green. Naruto rubbed his blonde locks, trying to get that vivid, sweet smile out of his head rendered useless. Which he didn't mind as much. The boy grabbed an orange pillow and brought it his chest.

"Sakura-chan..." He muttered into it. Blushing madly, he couldn't help but grin again. He was smitten.

He pulled his head back and stared at the ceiling, picturing the pink beauty saying his name over and over again. She was something alright, a girl like no other. The main factor to that was she didn't even know who he was! But it wasn't like she was dense as a brick, she was just the opposite of that. She treated him kind and talked to him passionately about all the things she liked; especially Edgar Allan Poe books and the smell of rain, which he specifically remembered. And when he had his turn to tell her about all his hobbies, she contently listened and didn't zone him out (Like a certain spiky haired bastard did). The girl wasn't bad of a looker neither, he especially loved her cat green eyes, and the way she always made eye contact when talking to him. Though at first he thought her hair color was odd, he couldn't help but feel nostalgic about it, like he saw it somewhere before.

"And she doesn't even know who I am!" He repeated happily. It was the best part of her, he thought. That a girl didn't know who he was was like a dream come true.

"I have to tell Sasuke-teme about this." Naruto grabbed the phone out of his pocket and quickly dialed the gloomy boys number.

-Beep Beep-

-Beep Beep-

-Beep Beep-

-Beep Beep-

-I'm sorry, the number you have tried to call is not in service. Please try again if you-

-Beep-

Naruto sighed as he tossed the phone onto his pillow and frowned. It wasn't like the boy to not answer his phone. Even if it was him calling just to annoy the boy, Sasuke always picked up.

"Maybe hes having girlfriend problems." And then a thought struck Naruto.

He didn't even get to see Tsunade. The blonde shrugged and smiled casually.

It would be just another excuse to go visit Sakura.

* * *

A dark shadow figure walked on the empty sidewalk. Heavy rain showered the city, as cars fastly drove by causing the water from the street to spray the already soaking figure. The boy clicked his tongue in annoyance as he popped the leather collar up against the stormy wind.

Rain was another thing on his list of Hated Things.

Sasuke sighed as he glanced around looking for cover from the brutal storm. Though he had already passed by so many other places that offered him shelter, he had to push them all aside, considering he didn't wear any disguise to cover himself in public with. He had to settle by walking all the way back to his complex for shelter. With that, Sasuke quicken his steps. Dripping with rain, the smell stuck to his nose. He couldn't wait to jump into the warm shower and then continue the sleep he was deprived of this morning.

Two blocks away from the comfort of his home, Sasuke cursed under his breath as spotted a small crowd outside the entrance of his complex.

'_Paparazzi.' _

With a 'tsk', he quickly made a U-turn back. His mood worsened as he quickly looked around for the nearest place for him to hide from the rain. Spotting a patch of bright white light he instinctively walked toward it, hoping for even the smallest place of shelter.

His wish came true as he came across a little garden, with a tall balcony and benches. He almost ran to the empty, dry bench in happiness as he plopped his tired body onto it. Tucking back his collar, he brushed his wet locks back and sighed. The Idol looked up into the pouring rain and caught a glimpse of lightning. The storm wasn't going to end anytime soon. He would have to wait for the paparazzi to leave.

Just when he was trying to take a walk and take a break from all things 'girfriend related.' It just had to pour right when he was all the way in Tokyo. He couldn't have thought his luck could get any worse. He thought of how the long haired blonde lectured him on how forgetful he was, and even went to the point of how if he wasn't as good looking or famous as he was she would have ended their relationship a long time ago. Not that he cared, fuck it end the relationship already. He'll do it for her if she really wanted it. But he didn't, and that's what killed Sasuke on the inside. He knew he was just saying all these things in his head to calm his temper. But what did he really feel for the girl? In a way he really did like her. But it never exceeded over than that. No matter how many hints the boy could take from his girlfriend that she wanted him to say those 3 special words, he wouldn't. He never would.

Sasuke sighed as he dragged his back down the bench seat. Why couldn't girls just be more simple? He glared at the taunting bright flowers in moonlight, then at the heavy veil of rain as it dropped across the flowers petals. All he wanted to do at the moment was just hide at home and forget all contact he had at all with the other sex.

Sasuke let out another dragged sigh as he ran his fingers through his wild hair. He reached into his pockets looking for his pack of cigarettes. Though he tried to quit many times before, he figured this time was an exception as he was in dire need of one. Taking one out of its pack he placed it between his lips and continued his search in another pocket for his lighter. But before he could even feel the cool metal a sweet voice popped up behind him.

"Are you lost? I'm Sakura."

He jumped out of his skin as he quickly looked back to stare at the surprised girl. She was small and petite; probably a head shorter than he was. She wore a long hospital gown, and next to her rolled a stand with a bag of clear fluid fusions.

'_A patient here...' _

What caught his attention the most, was her piercing green eyes and long pink hair. _Pink_. He squinted at the combo, she was an eyesore to him.

He shook his head and waved her off as he turned his back on her. She was probably an annoying fangirl who recognized him, thats probably why she asked him if he needed help.

"I'm fine." He replied coldly, though the attempt to sound nice was useless. He heard the small squeak of her rolling stand come next to him. He watch from the corner of his eyes as she sat on the farther side of him and watched the rain. He gave a little sneer, she was a persuasive one.

"I said I'm fine." He repeated, hoping to regain the quietness he had alone. She glanced at him and softly smiled as she went back to her star gazing.

"I heard you, even though I'm a hospital patient doesn't mean I'm deaf." She joked lightly, to which he just brushed off, she wasn't going anywhere soon. He spit the cigarette out of his mouth, at least he was being considerate as to not smoke in front of a patient. They sat in a good five minutes of silence, until he felt green eyes glance back at him and then to the sky. She repeated the same motion twice.

"Can I help you?" He asked irritated. He was waiting for her to ask him for an autograph or maybe a picture or _something_. The eerie silence the two shared somewhat bothered him. To his surprise, she asked for neither.

"Are you having problems or something? Maybe with your girlfriend...?" She asked hesitantly as she refused to make eye contact with the stranger. He caught a slight shy blush on her cheeks as he let out a deep sigh.

"Yeah, I am." He admitted. He thought It wouldn't be bad to answer the pinkette, especially if she wasn't talking about his Idol life to which he was getting really sick of at the moment. She quickly whipped her pink head at him and stared at him shocked.

"R-really? If you need advice or something then maybe I can help? Though I've never been a relationship myself but-" He placed a cold hand on top of her. He noted how surprisingly soft her tresses were.

"I'm fine...but thanks anyways." He mumbled softly, he wasn't use to thanking other people. She blinked at him before smiling, he glanced at her from the corner of his eyes before quickly taking his hand off of her. They went back into a comfortable silence and Sasuke stared down at his hand. Wondering why he instinctively made contact with the girl. She would probably boast about it to all her friends how the famous Uchiha actually made contact with her, though the thought was quickly erased when she asked him;

"So I never got your name, What is it?" Sasuke stared at her hesitantly before looking up to the stars. The rain had stopped a long time ago.

"It's Sasuke Uchiha." He peeked at her, waiting for maybe her facade to drop and then she would be all over him. But she didn't. She just merely nodded and smiled.

"I'm Sakura, Haruno Sakura." She replied cheerily. He only gave a nod of his own as he shifted into a more comfortable position. The street hummed with the sound of cars and the stench of rain surrounded the two as they glowed in the moonlight. Their breaths harmonizing into one as the stars showered them.

Maybe he would go back home in a couple more minutes.

* * *

"Shizune? Shizune? Has Anybody seen Shizune?" The busty pigtailed woman doctor asked, searching for her co-worker.

"Shizune? Where did that woman go? Shizu-" Just then, a low mumble caught the womans ears. As she quickly turned around and entered the empty room.

"Shizune?" Another mumble. She trailed it back until she was face to face with the closet cabinet. Hesitantly, with extra care, she unlocked the closet and opened the doors revealing the woman she was looking for. Or so she thought.

"Who are you mysterious look stranger and what have you done with Shizune?!"

The brunette shook her head quickly as she struggled in the handmade sheet bonds. Her uniform replaced with the trench coat and sunglasses her abductor had worn.

"Its me Lady Tsunade-sama!" The blonde woman raised an eyebrow as she crossed her arms sternly.

"You're the one in the trench coat and sunglasses thats been causing all the problems lately?"

"No Lady Tsunade-sama I-"

"And left your medicine cart stranded? You're getting demoted!" The bonded woman dropped her head.

Worst. Day. Ever.

_End._

* * *

Finally, a second chapter! I'm really enjoying this type of story. My goal is for all the readers at home to enjoy a different type of writing from me. Since I usually dont write such serious stories, and this is my first.

Yeah sorry if this is going by too slow. But i promise things will pick up. This chapter was to show how the boys first meet Sakura. So i hope you enjoy it!

Thanks for reading. R&R soon!

Cookies to you! :)


	3. Compassion

Full Summary: In the midst of glory and fame, two idols may find that the only escape and link to reality from their everyday life could lie in a girl just months away from her own timely death. But keeping their Idols secrets become more difficult with the help of their growing popularity, fangirls and pestering paparazzi. Can Naruto and Sasuke maintain their secret? Or will it be too late to even tell...?!

Genre: Romance, Humor, Tragedy, Slice of Life, Harem

Copyright Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

**Forget Me Nots**

By xSushii

_Chapter 2 - Compassion_

* * *

_-Love and compassion are necessities, not luxuries._

_Without them humanity cannot survive. - Dalai Lama-_

"You have to let me in!"

"Get lost! You caused a lot of trouble last time you came ere' suspicious boy."

Naruto twitched his eyebrow, annoyed with the stubborn receptionist who refused his entry for the _4th_time of the day. The boy leaned over the desk, getting close enough to the annoyed worker so he could speak in a hushed whisper and still be heard. Looking left to right, the blonde lowered his sunglasses to the tip of his nose.

"Look, to be honest i'm actually the famous" glance to the right, "_Naruto Uzumaki_, So as Idol to receptionist I'm sure we can uh..._figure_something out here. If you know what I'm saying."

With a snicker and a wink, he gestured towards the large box of instant noodles resting in the crook of his right arm.

"So what do you think?"

The man looked towards the box, then threw the ridiculous dressed boy an incredulous look.

"Son. Ya' Think you can _bribe_me with some cheap ramen and a lie?!" Naruto's smile dropped.

"But I am Naruto Uzuma-!" Just as fast as he could protest, he clamped his mouth shut with own hands and took a cursory glance around the room. The only other two people in the waiting area continued like nothing happened.

"I am Naruto Uzumaki." He whispered lowly.

"Stop lying!" Before Killer Bee could argue with the Idol more, a sudden hand slammed loudly against the desk. Causing the two bickering men to turn to the culprit.

"If you two are going to fight...make sure you don't do it in my hospital lobby!" The blonde pigtailed woman screamed in their ears. Naruto turned to the fierce woman, automatically recognizing her signature pigtails (and bust). His mood quickly turned bright as he leaped to hug the outraged doctor who in return, gave him a good punch on the head.

"Ouch, Tsunade-Baa-Chan! Its me!" Naruto rubbed his sore head. The woman dropped her fist, as a feeling of nostalgia crossed her as she heard that annoying nickname.

"Naruto?" The blonde jumped up in happiness as he grabbed one of Tsunade's shoulders and pointed to one of the whiskers on his cheek, as if he was proving his identification.

"Yeah! Its me, Its me!" The woman immediately caught the boy in a bear hug, almost suffocating him in her breasts. She felt the boy struggle in her arms and she let him go as he coughed hard, gasping for air. Tsunade placed her hands on her hips and smiled.

"What are you doing here? Aren't you suppose to be on tour?" The blonde matched her grin, as he picked up the box he had dropped earlier in his first attempt at a hug.

"Well I was, but I ran into that mutt during my tour-"

"Inuzuka?"

"How did you know?"

"I watched your fight on the news." She gave him an unfazed look as he sweatdropped and waved her off.

"Anyways, I'm here to bring Ramen but _somebody_" he turned accusingly at Killer Bee who scratched the back of his head and smiled apologetically at Tsunade "wouldn't let me in."

"I had no idea this boy was actually the real thing." The tall man defended. Tsunade nodded and crossed her arms in understandment.

"You can go in, But what is the Ramen for-" She didn't finish her sentence as the blonde boy immediately ran towards the elevator and waved goodbye to the confused doctor.

"Kay' Thanks Tsunade-Baa-Chan! I'll catch up with you later!" Tsunade raised her hand in an attempt to stop the boy as the elevator doors began to close.

"Wait! Who is the Ramen for?!" The boy grinned and gave her a thumbs up.

"Sakura-Chan!"

The doors closed with a 'bing'. Tsunade sighed and rubbed her temples in exhaustion. She glanced at the elevator and then began to walk to the cafeteria, in dire need of a coffee.

"Sakura?"

* * *

"So what is this?" The pinkette watched the Idol excitedly fill the empty bowl with steaming noodles. The aroma wafted towards her, almost making her drool.

"I told you I was bringing you Ramen!" The girl glanced towards the box next to her.

"I remember that but you didn't have to bring me a whole box." Naruto carefully hopped his way next to the girl and plopped himself down onto the stool. Sakura smiled as she was ready to receive the bowl but the blonde merely raised his hand and stirred the noodles with the chopsticks. Watching curiously, the boy raised the chopsticks up to her mouth.

Sakura blushed and stared at the food.

"What are you doing?" Asking the obvious. Naruto blushed slightly as he coaxed her to eat.

"I'm feeding you. Say ahh Sakura-Chan!" Hesitantly, Sakura opened her mouth and let the boy feed her. Feeling like she was incapable of feeding herself, Sakura turned her head away refusing to look at the boy in embarrassment.

"Its good..." She mumbled. Naruto grinned at her cuteness, also feeling slightly embarrassed himself.

"Don't be shy, eat some more!"

After a few bites and awkward glances, Sakura pointed towards the long trench coat the boy wore. She thought the weather was perfect without the need to wear one.

"Do you always wear those kind of clothes?" Gesturing towards the sunglasses sitting on top of his head and the popped up trench coat. She wasn't completely sure if he was prone to the cold, or just had an odd sense of style. Since the first time they had met the boy only wore a nurses uniform. Naruto panicked a little as he thought up a quick lie, he couldn't tell her the real reason that he wore the getup was because he was trying to dodge the Paparazzi.

"Um...You know I just like these kind of clothes." Sakura nodded her head, the answer itself sounded more like a question, but she didn't want to be one to judge when she herself mostly wore the hospital gowns.

Peaking her interest about wanting to get to know the kind boy more, another question popped up.

"What made you come here in the first place Naruto?" He froze. He felt a bead of sweat drip down the back of his neck as he slowly averted his eyes to window.

The truth was he wasn't even planning on going back to Yokohama if it wasn't for his tour getting cancelled and he definitely wasn't ready to reveal his stardom life to the girl just when he was enjoying being a normal person to somebody.

"I came to visit Tsunade-Baa-Chan." He went with the truth, well _part _of the truth. Sakura's eyes widened and gleamed with interest as she excitedly placed her hands on top of Narutos, causing him to blush.

"You know Tsunade-Sensei? How did you guys meet?" Sensei? Naruto pushed the thought away as he struggled to not stare at the girls hands on his.

"I...use to live around here when I was little, me and teme use to visit here all the time. Shes your sensei?" Trying to direct the conversation away from his past, Naruto slowly pulled his hands away from the girls. He was about to erupt from embarrassment.

Sakura pushed the person known as 'teme' part from his story to the back of her head. Much more interested into the blonde.

"Well, technically she's my godmother. But since I'm usually not allowed to leave the hospital much, i'm schooled here. She teaches me when she can find the time, so shes like a sensei to me." Naruto nodded his head, he never knew the woman that he loved to prank so much when he was little had a goddaughter. He silently damned the woman for not telling him about Sakura earlier on.

"So where did you use to live?"

"Maybe five to ten blocks away from here. Its not that far, pretty much down the street." He shrugged nonchalantly.

"Me and teme use to live in the orphanage around there, it wasn't much but it was home." Sakura caught the word 'teme' again, causing her to wonder about who the mysterious person was since Naruto never added a name. She didn't want to pry, maybe she would ask him later.

"Oh I see, I wish I could see it. I don't get to see things around here much." Referring back to how she wasn't allowed to leave the hospital. Naruto nodded again, he wanted to ask desperately on what made the girl come here in the first place and why it made her unable to leave the hospital. But he felt if he asked, he would just grow more attached to the girl than he already was. He didn't want that, especially if another trip came and caused him to leave, making goodbyes even more harder. Especially if the reason was life threatening.

"Like I said, its not much. Now that I think about it, I think they closed it down a few years ago." Sakura's eyes dropped and she let out a low 'oh.' Naruto glanced at the disappointed girl, and then to the Louis Vuitton watch wrapped innocently around his wrist.

_5:57pm. _Naruto grimaced to himself. He was suppose to be at the studio at 6, and it was a good half an hour drive from the hospital to there. He looked back at Sakura, a sudden idea brightening up Naruto's face.

"Why don't I take you there?" He grinned, trying to cheer up the girl. She only gave him a baffled look, she couldn't believe her ears.

"What? You now I'm not allowed to leave the-"

"I know! But trust me, I can convince Tsunade-Baa-Chan." The boy got up quickly as he skipped his way towards the door. Sakura sat up from her bed to stop the insane boy.

"How are you-?"

"I have connectionsss!" Naruto sang along as he quickly closed the sliding door, leaving the girl baffled. Sakura watched agape, and then slowly smiled as she leaned back into her upright bed.

* * *

Onyx eyes glared towards the ecstatic blonde, who was currently shifting constantly in the Verona couch the two shared. In addition to coming almost a hour late, making the already annoyed boy wait even more. He came with an unusual overly jubilant, bubbly aura as he literally threw open the door and skipped in. And now here he was, oozing out joyful feelings all over the couch.

Sasuke fought the urge to puke.

With a quick kick, Naruto fell off the couch. The blonde threw a nasty glare at the culprit.

"What the hell?!" Sasuke crossed his legs and reached for the phone in his pocket. He casually scrolled through the messages.

"You're being gross." He simply stated. Naruto scoffed at his friend and jumped back onto the couch, making sure to keep his distance from another kick.

"How am I being 'gross'?" Sasuke glanced at the boy and then back to the phone.

"You're being more gross than usual." Naruto felt a vein pop as he turned his head away aggravated.

"That doesn't make sense."

"It doesn't have to."

-Beep Beep-

Sasuke sighed as he turned off his phone and threw it aside onto the glass table. He rubbed the back of his sore neck and slid down into the couch. It was the 20th time Ino had texted him, and the 20th time he has ignored it. Naruto turned to his trouble friend, and then to the phone.

"Girlfriend problems?" He added two and two together. The dark haired boy slid deeper into the couch as he kicked up his feet onto the table.

"You don't know the half of it."

"Why don't you just break up with her?" Sasuke threw a questionable look.

"Its not as simple as that. Break ups aren't just between 'the boy and the girl'. Its between the girls parents, the friends, the fans and the tabloids. So no, I can't break up with Ino. Because I know once I do, I'm going to be on all the covers of the newspapers in Japan."

Before the whiskered boy could open his mouth to protest Sasuke interrupted.

"And not in a good way." Naruto shrugged as he also kicked back his feet onto the table and stretched his long arms.

"Well that sucks for you. Thats the reason I don't have a girlfriend." Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, _thats _why you don't have a girlfriend." Naruto glared at the boy from the corner of his eyes.

"So what were you so happy about?" Sasuke asked feeling the need to get off the issue of girlfriends. Naruto glowed back into an overly happy mood.

"You, are looking at a **man **who has a date tomorrow night." He shook his not-so-impressed friends shoulders with pride.

"What happened about not getting a girlfriend again?" Going back to the topic of dating again unconsciously. Naruto shook his head.

"I didn't say that, and shes not my girlfriend...yet." The blonde nudged Sasuke in the ribs, who in return gave him another kick.

"You're funny." Sasuke remarked sarcastically as Naruto rubbed his ankle. What was with people and hitting him today?

"Yeah well aren't you such a joy yourself."

"So did you threaten this girl to go on a date with you?" Naruto gave him a baffled look, and raised his hand to his heart in an over dramatic way.

"Never! Girls practically jump all over me!" Sasuke rolled his eyes again "Plus, shes not an ordinary girl."

This peaked Sasuke's interest.

"Whats so _un_ordinary about her?" Naruto sighed, like he just fell onto cloud 9.

"Thats the best part! She doesn't even know who I am!" Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

"So you're going on a date with a person who doesn't even know you? Is this even a date at all?" Naruto shook his head and patted the boy's shoulder.

"No not like that, like she doesn't _know me_. She doesn't know I'm an idol!" A sudden image of pink popped into Sasuke's head. He quickly shook it off and averted his gaze away, brushing off the blonde's hand.

"Is that so."

Naruto smiled ignoring the boys usual unfazed habits.

* * *

"Honestly, I have no idea what that kid is up to."

Tsunade sighed as she pinched the bridge of her nose. She was already neck deep with paperwork, and now her stress had built up even more when she had gotten a sudden call from the knuckleheaded Idol in the middle of night telling her to make sure Sakura was ready for

"A Date? How romantic!" Sakura blushed at the dark haired nurse as she raised her hands up in her own defense.

"Its not a date! Naruto said he would just be taking me to see his old home." Shizune shook her head as she smiled mischievously.

"Either way, You look adorable for a person who is just going to 'visit old homes.'" Sakura glanced at the full length mirror in front of her. A white thin strap summer dress flowed just above her knees with light pink flower patterns scattering the bottom and matched with white flats. Her usually straight mid length hair was curled at the ends and pushed to the left side. For once in her life in the hospital, did she feel like she stuck out beautifully. It was a nice change from the usual drab hospital gown.

Sakura turned to her godmother and smiled appreciatively. It was a rare chance Tsunade actually was allowing her to go outside the hospital grounds.

"Thank you so much for today." Tsunade looked up and smiled back lovingly. The last minute trip to the district store was definitely worth seeing her goddaughter smile.

"You look beautiful Sakura." Behind the pigtailed woman she heard a scoff. In the corner of the room on a stool, little Konohamaru sat with crossed legs and arms behind his head as he stuck up his nose stubbornly. A small blush adorned his cheeks as he peeked at the girl with one eye open.

"Heh. She looks_ alright _I guess. Poor guy doesn't know hes going out with a man." The boy insulted with jealousy as he refused to look at Sakura in the eye. Sakura puffed up her cheeks in frustration and also turned her head away with crossed arms.

"Konohamaru! Don't say such things." Shizune lectured the boy who only just ignored the nurse.

"I don't know why you guys are so into this whole _date _thing. For all I know this guy could be dangerous-"

The door slid open with quick force as an orange cladded boy ran into the noisy room. His face completely covered by a giant bouquet of roses.

"Naruto?" The whiskered face peeked out from the bouquet and grinned.

"Sakura! Are you ready?" The girl stood shocked as she received the armful of roses. She stared at the flowers amazed. She had gotten a couple of bouquets in her life, but never a whole armful of roses. Daisies, Violets, Poppies even, but never roses. It was a first. She gave a big smile to the abashed boy as he scratched the back of his head sheepishly. Blue eyes travelled over the petite girl with roses.

"You look...absolutely amazing." He unconsciously complimented as Sakura grew a deep blush and hid halfway behind her flowers.

"T-thank you..." She peeked from the bouquet and trailed over the tall boy. He really was handsome, clad in a orange and white pinstripe hoodie and black skinny jeans with matching orange Adidas. Without the usual trench coat and sunglasses covering up his face, Sakura got a better view of the boys beautiful facial structure. She could see just how handsome the boy was, and the thought alone that she would be going a date with such a pretty boy made her blush even more harder to hide.

The sudden clang of the metal stool falling broke the moment as all attention turned to the boy on the floor. Konohamaru stared at the blonde for a full minute before pointing to the Idol, immediately recognizing him from a certain day in Tokyo.

"Hey! You're that famous Idol-" A hand clamped over the young boys face as Naruto forced a casual smile. They girls gave the two a strange look as Naruto kept the Konohamaru's mouth shut.

"Wow look at the time! We have to get going. ThanksforeverythingTsunadeIp romiseI'llbringherbackbeforeitgetsla teokaybye!"

With a quick pull of the pinkette the couple escaped the room as the three were left dumbfounded on what had just happened.

* * *

"Thanks so much for taking me shopping in Tokyo baby!" The brooding teen only nodded his dark locks as he stared into the endless row of stores as the two walked deeper into the big shopping district.

The city buzzed with life. The engine of cars filled the street, the sidewalk crowded with endless amounts of people pouring in and out of the stores, Store merchants screaming over the crowd trying to coax people into buying their items.

"Is there anywhere you want to go, Sasuke-Kun?" The boy glanced down to the girl who was currently clinging onto his left arm, and then back to the stores.

"Anywhere is fine..." Sasuke tried ignoring the many stares the two received as they continued walking. They stood out in the crowd as a beautiful looking couple, with Sasukes tall dark good looks in his blue jeans and red and black plaid button up and Ino showing off her long legs in a black pencil skirt and off the shoulder green and white Arden shirt. As much as the crowd of people walking past them thought they looked perfect, the boy felt just about the opposite.

Ino hugged his arm tighter, fully aware of the attention they both were grabbing. She leaned closer to his ear and batted her eyelashes flirtatiously.

"How about we go to a hotel then?" She whispered seductively. Sasuke brushed the girl off and ignored her teasing antics. He wasn't in the mood for any of _that, _the only reason he had taken out his girlfriend was because he desperately wanted to stop her constant nagging, and what better way to do it with taking her out for her favorite hobby.

Sasuke stopped in the middle of the sidewalk as the blonde beauty bumped into his shoulder from the sudden impact.

"Sasuke? What are you doing?" Ino peeked over to the direction the onyx haired boy was staring at. She glanced over to a booth in front of a clothing store where two bright haired figures were standing. Instantly recognizing the taller figure in orange, Ino waved a perfectly manicured hand and called.

"Naruto!" This brought Sasuke's attention back as he quickly whipped his head back to Ino and then to the two people starting to walk towards them.

"Sasuke-Teme! Ino-Pig!" The blonde excitedly waved his arms. Sasuke pulled his arm away from his girlfriend and quickly stuffed his hands into his pockets. Slight confusion washed over him at his instinctive actions, but his eyes couldn't stray away from the familiar pink hair girl walking shyly next to the blonde Idol.

"Don't call me a pig!" Too upset by her nickname to notice Sasuke's strange action, the girl slapped Naruto's arm as he approached.

"Man, What are the two of you doing here anyways? Oh, On a date I see." Naruto wiggled his eyebrow suggestively at the two, earning him another slap on the arm. Ino caught a glimpse of pink next to Naruto, she turned her head towards the smiling pinkette who was still holding a bouquet of roses. Ino smiled and placed a finger on her chin as she nudged Naruto in the ribs.

"I see someone is also on a date, huh?" The girl gestured to Sakura, who politely bowed back. Naruto swung his arm around the girls shoulders and beamed a grin.

"Thats right! Sakura this is Ino, Teme's girlfriend. And this here" he pointed a finger to the staring Idol "is Sasuke-Teme." The boy stayed quiet as she turned towards him, her eyes widening a bit in realization.

"Oh! I've met you before haven't I?" She asked curiously and smiled.

"Huh? Yeah thats right..." He replied lowly as he finally broke eye contact and instead averted his gaze to the roses she was holding. He honestly couldn't figure out the reason why he couldn't stop staring.

"You guys know each other?" Naruto intervened. Ino grabbed Sasuke by the arm once again and looked up to him.

"You know her, Sasuke-Kun?" Sasuke looked at the two blondes before causally looking away again into a random shop.

"We've met once, pure coincidence." He explained shortly, the slight tension cutting off between the group at the awkward meeting.

"Well! Since we're all a-cquain-ted with, why don't we just hang out with each other?" Naruto suggested as he reached for Sakura's hand. She blushed and turned towards the enthusiastic blonde who teased her about how shy and cute she was being, nonetheless she let her hand envelop into his. Sasuke watched this whole action.

He felt a nudge to his side, and he looked away for a second to look at the girl who was also reaching for his hand.

"Aren't they just so cute together? I'm happy for them." Sasuke only nodded as the two followed suit down the sidewalk.

In all his life, he would've never thought that the odd hospital girl he met that night would be the girl Naruto was head over heels in love with. He also would've never thought their paths would cross once again, the Idol and the girl that knew nothing about him.

Sasuke's eyes travelled to the couple, to the overly extravagant bouquet of roses the girl was holding in her right, to the intertwined hands, then to the girl's long swaying pink hair. Pink.

Pink and green. Two colors that stuck in Sasuke's head ever since that stormy night.

_End._

* * *

Really short chapter :) But i'll try to make the next one longer! I was really excited to post another chapter up! I really think this is a big success compared to the last draft of Amnesia Sakura.

The next chapter will be more in Sakuras POV, since this was more of Narutos POV and a bit of Sasukes. And if your wondering "why arent they going to the orphanage" well that will be included into the next chapter and why their currently not there at the moment.

Thank you for all the reviews! they mean so much to me! Until next time :)


End file.
